1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manufacturing method for a heat exchanger and a device therefor, and an air conditioner and/or external unit thereof equipped with a heat exchanger manufactured using the method, wherein, even if a hairpin tube or a straight tube inserted into each through-hole of a multiply-polymerized heat radiating fin is expanded and integrally formed with a heat radiating fin, the total length of a hairpin tube or a straight tube to be expanded can be remained almost the same as the one prior to the tube expansion and the flared processing can be effectively conducted on the same process.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, so far, an art integrally using the technologies of both of unexamined patent application publication No. 2002-205134 and unexamined patent application publication No. 2000-301271 is existing as a manufacturing method for a heat exchanger where the length of a tube to be expanded can be remained approximately the same as the one prior to the tube expansion.
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-205134
Patent Literature 2: Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-301271